


Can You Keep a Secret?

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Can You Keep a Secret?

She was a woman who appreciated his talents. She was always coming to him for help with a problem. After an explosive night of helping Blair blow someone’s life apart, Chuck would go home with a brunette with cherry red lips to play out his fantasy of the night about the wickedly virginal Blair Waldorf.

Kissing her soft lips until they were swollen and red from his nips. Slowly sliding off her clothes to reveal every inch of her silky, creamy skin to his fingers, tongue, and mouth. Licking, sucking or biting each inch as she writhed and moaned beneath him. As he moved lower, he could feel her trembling, from excitement or apprehension, maybe both. 

As much of an ass as he was, he had a bit of respect for this spunky girl and he wanted to assure her that this would be okay. Looking up to lock eyes, he saw the desire smoldering in her eyes that was all for him. Kissing her belly button with a quick flick of his tongue inside, she was breathing out his name, “ _Chuck_.”

That was all he needed before he was spreading her pale thighs, pushing a finger inside her core feeling her wet heat surrounding him. Blair jumped when she felt Chuck’s tongue brush against her clit. She also knew he was smiling, this was still Chuck Bass, the king of making girls wet.

“I won’t beg, Chuck,” Blair panted.

She was beginning to understand the rush Chuck got from his nightly conquests.


End file.
